yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 14 Episode 22: A Princess and a Hiro
SayuriAkagi: -Sayuri casually over the menu she held between her delicate hands allowing the toe of her left sandal to tap blatantly against the concrete of Pierre’s Pastries on the corner of 5th and Main in the heart of District 2, though dressed in a blue sun dress that came to mid-thigh with her long golden brown tresses flowing idly over her tanned shoulder the now 19yr old Miko of the Satomi Shrine was drawing all kinds of attention today of the male kind. Sayu guessed it was because none of them had ever really see her out of work attire shifting a bit uncomfortable in chair that sat amongst the other table and chair sets that lined the outside of the café silently cursing her sensei for insisting that she go out today and quit worrying about her elder cousins or why she’d been so suddenly cut off from the other side as of late. Another guess was that some of them were mutually attracted to her either way their attention was starting to annoy her greatly, especially now for some reason or another. On both sides of the young woman stood her faithful spiritual guides Noriko, a female dressed in a long flowing kimono with cranes embroidered into each piece and Daichi, a male dressed in more modern attire who seemingly kept his facile expressions to himself both too sensing their Mistress’ un-ease with being admired so by the males that passed by. “Wtf is this…I left Japan to keep from having to marry some guy and here all I get is them gawking at me like I’m crazy.” Sayu mutters underneath her breath, her posture sinking in her seat even more as she hopes the menu she is holding will help to cover any of the royal attributes she inherited from her mother, the Empress Naoko as a waiter approached her to possibly take her order bring with him a sudden shift in the winds that blew passionately on this warm spring evening an aura that Sayuri thought was in fact no longer around, at least not in this world any how- Thunrian: Hiro had been overly facinated of these 'Dark ones' that he heard about in Yani's files. And more so the Maru Jeitai in the blue armour he just fought the other day. All of these things boggled him... he only knew one man that could fight like that. And he was dead and gone... something wasnt right. Hiro stood up and made his way to the restroom. Taking a shower and freshing himself up he stepped out fully clothed into the lively nights of District 2 for awhile. IN a since to relax, and to put some clues together. He sat at a cafe, looking at files of the Mutant attack and how they suddenly stopped. This one known as faceless. A well known accomplice of Yani's had been the ring leader of these Kamizake bombers and had dispersed along with his cloaked followers. How could one whole terriorist posse disappear like that, and the KPD just let it go. He knew that Yani had the KPD in his pocket, and he simply put two and two together with his enhanced peak human intel. " Yani had been behind the mutantant attacks as well... The Oblisek only truly works if his victims are under constant stress and peril... weaker minds..." He said leaning back in his seat staring at the files. That's when he turned to see the female and Luna, his artifical AI began to speak to him via earring communicater. The Locator Unitfied Attention Network, or LUNA is an AI created by Hiro within the first few days of staying within his shabby apartment in district 2. During his down time from piecing cluse together during ark 14. She is represented visually by a holographic blue image of a female digitized character and aurally with a feminine voice. Not only is she linked to his Projection tool, but she is also linked to every bit of Tech that Hiro owns. So she's basically everywhere. This is helpful for the young warriro because she can provide basic information and highly detailed explination depending on what she can get her hands on. Luna's intellgence speeds and processing is godly in a since. She possesses the analytical prowess of a supercomputer, allowing her to compute and process information at great speeds within Yacto seconds of a time. Luna's AI Personality allows her to be quite qwerky able to actually think on her own, and give Hiro advice. She's also able to scan areas and give Hiro info as he walks along without even having to pull out his PT ( Projection tool.) All Hiro has to do is scan someone and Luna can pull up there background no matter who they are. " There she is Lionheart. But allow me to scan so I may have a full confrimation on the target to make sure your doing the right thing." Hiro pointed his Projection tool at the direction of the female and it began it's scan and almost instantly gave him the full scan needed.-c- Thunrian: " Age, 19 years. Seeming to be of royalty though the information is classifed. Your Projection tool does not have the adaptions or specifications to crack her history files to know her true background. ( Because she doesnt have one on her page XD.) Hiro pulled his Projection tool back as it dispersed back into the air. " So that's her though right. The one from that make believe clan of Demon hunter people. Well, if you think She can honestly give me the intel on Yani's fears. Then It might be a big clue... I'll give it a shot." Hiro said as he stood to his fullheight. As he walked over to her desk. He'd sit directly infront of her in her chair. Pulling his hands together Hiro nodded his head. His right hand had been under the table, holding a 45. calibur pistol under the table at the female while he kept a straight face. "... Im sorry.." He said making full eye contact with her. " But I need your help." He said looking to the right, and then the left of the table. " Please, do not try to run. If you assist me... I'll be gone within moments time." He said keeping full eye contact at her. Clenching tightly to the gun though it had been a tranq gun. She'd never know this though. She'd simply feel the chrome of the gun's cold steel on her leg as he kept it low. "...What can you tell me about Oni's... And what your family has to do with them... I need to know...everything."-E- SayuriAkagi: -Gazing up at the waiter as he asks, “What can I get ya Miss?” with a pen and ordering tablet in hand Sayuri keeps her demeanor very cool calm and collective making note of the other young man who suddenly joins her at the table on the opposite side possibly knocking the waiter out the way. Allowing her sea green eyes to apologize for the man’s rude behavior she watches the other walk off after catching his balance with the help of a neighboring chair before giving the one in front of her a deliberate frown whilst the two spirits to whom he couldn’t see suddenly, began to prepare for an attack of their own to defend their Lady who now sat upright in the chair her knee pressed firmly against the cool metal that was against her right leg as if to challenge him or call his bluff. From his action’s and other body language she could tell something had him very much on edge atm judging by the get up he was wearing he apart of the Kagemaru’s goon squad as her cousin, Mina Akagi often called them or was at least she couldn’t be for sure but the aura around him…was unmistakable it was the same as Keyth Tasanagi’s. “Usually, guys ask me for my name and phone number but you wanna know about Japanese Demons” she laughs humoring her “guest” the infamous smart assed Takageuchi mouth to throw him off of the subject entirely as she could see her guides becoming rather un-nerved by the presence of this one so close to her. “My, I seeing picking up a girl here in the Americas is no different than back home in Japan.” The hint of her Japanese accent flowing beautifully over her semi-full lips as she moved closer towards his from the waist up as if she were about to tell him something very important if allowed her lips would fall close to his left ear where his would hear these words fall into them like rain over water. “Onis are nothing more than creatures used to frighten small children into behaving, a well educated man like you should no this.” Thunrian: Hiro continued to keep his gaze on the female although he reaction to his questions threw him off. He remained calm however and looked over his shoulder just for a moment to see a black van pull up infront of the resteraunt. "... Please. Do not play coy with me. I read your files. I may not know you, but your family name isnt something so vague if you dig hard enough. I dont want to hurt you, but this information is crucial to me. To this city, if i dont get this information from you, to help me with my investigation. People are going to get hurt... dont you understand." Hiro said keeping full eye contact with her. He had kept his cool throughout the event though his level of aggrivation had its limits. " These Oni's. Can they take human shape... like the legends say?" He said pressing the gun to her leg. " And are they real...And dont try to feed me the childrens tails crap. If that were the case you wouldnt be here in the city. I understand you want to protect your family. But your the only person who can help me with this investigation right now. I need to know. Are they real.... can they take human shape like the Legends say. And are they in this city...." Hiro said looking at the female from across the table. Soon the black van's guests within stepped out, each with there hair slicked back wearing some kind of urban like attire, with tattoo's that draped down there arms to there necks from underneathe the T-shirts. Hiro watched as they entered all 6 of the Yakuza who sat at a table on the opposite side of the resteraunt making sure to eye Hiro occasioanlly and his lady friend. "....Luna." He said to himself. " Already working on it Commander Lionheart." She said as the van outside began to glow a bright red within the interrior from the stereo system as Luna began to hack it. Doing so that no one even noticed. SayuriAkagi:-Sayuri took note of what was going on keeping her composure as she sat back in her chair this time in a more relaxed manner not in the least frighten by those who were making themselves known for some strange reason or another before calmly speaking again this time in less of riddle as the young man before her mind’s would allow, - “Tell me something, Commander was it?” –she asks indicating that she too had help cracking into other ppls networks in the form of Ayane’s baby, Cyber Trix as with its help she had heard the voice of Luna speaking briefly to him allowing her right hand to tap her right ear lightly before placing it back onto the table next to its mate- “Why seek ye answers for something that you know is very much apart of yourself but if you insist on being a dumbass then I think its best if we hurry and take our leave of this place.” -She spoke softly, her facial features still remaining calm but her eyes quickly turn from their soft gentle nature into those of a trained killer’s as she drew both of her delicate fingers together while still laying against the makings of the table, interlocking her hands she began to motion them into several fire signs, representing Earth, Heaven, Hell, and Soul, solidifying them into a seal of some sort as her right thumb, middle and ring finger grasp her left hand now in the form of a fist. Sayu stands with ease knowing full well what's about to happen silently bidding Daichi to follow her with her own raised spiritual energy while Noriko remains behind while silently gesturing the Commander to follow her lead.- “Whatever you do, don’t look back no matter what you hear or think you might see.” –she adds further instructing him on matters that could save him from Noriko whose astral form still stood still in the place where she had left her with her head lowered into her kimono draped bosom as Sayu’s calm walk suddenly began to pick up into strides. From behind them both the woman could feel the darker more sinister force seeping in from the other side (Hell) starting envelope her cherished childhood friend, a demon who she had befriended and made her own when she was still but a child in primary school continuing to move forward without ever once looking back knowing if those that were watching them has any good fucking sense they’d worry more about their lives instead of trying to follow them but more than likely they wouldn’t. Sayu only prayed that the young man that was now with her was still close by her side and would listen to her words too as she walked up gradually picking up her pace a bit more. - SayuriAkagi:-If the young man’s eye into the spirit realm were open, he would see and notice the spirit of the woman Noriko standing back behind them still at the café motionless as if waiting first for those that looked on to moved while they quickly scurried away to what possibly could be safety with her head lowered still lowered as each of the seals that bound into her “human” like appearance were slowly yet masterfully unlocked by her Mistress, a gush of un-naturally wild yet un-earthly cold wind would suddenly encompass the entire block in the range of the restaurant in which Noriko stood as a wave of dark energy swept through the grounds dragging with it a slightly the foul stench of rotten flesh as her true powers as a Hone-onna (Skelton Woman) slowly drug themselves to life. Noriko would motion her head up slowly from her chest leaving it cock to side some at a 90 degree angle revealing a face that was one half beauty and the other half monster ((http://www.deviantart.com/art/yokai-monogatari-Yumiko-393745876 she looks something like that)) all at the same time before raising its skeletal left arm up into the air allowing the bones that once served its as fingers in life to extend from the tips to become blood stain talons which it used as its primary form of defense and weaponry against its victims and enemies alike.. Assuming that those who had come to harass the man while in the presence of Sayuri would indeed come to stand on their feet to give chase to her mistress and charge Noriko would immediately take to the air with death defying speeds allowing an un-earthly like shriek to move over her hideous lips that can be heard on the plane of the living by all those who have some sort of ties to Onis or the spirit world be it man, woman, or child; charging at those who had emerged from the van that were nearby. Allowing her twisted form to fall down from the heavens onto her prey Noriko uses her claws to slice through the air with the grace, speed, and poise that was granted to her by being a geisha in life motioning them possibly through the neck of one victim, the torso of another, while the rest mysteriously loose a limb or two here and there at random as the rest are possibly gutted and strangled by their vital organs’ right before everyone’s eyes with no ‘logical’ explanation as to why or how it happen all anyone knows is that the ground is now painted in the blood of these men while they scream in complete and utter terror for their lives to an unknown or seen assailant. Category:Ark 14